


Scared, Potter? [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Profesor AU, Teacher AU, Traducción, Traducción al español, así como, mención de sexo, mucho algodón de azucar, mucho fluff, más o menos, no sé hacer tags, parece que hubiera muchos personajes, pero solo salen por un segundo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Draco trae de vuelta una fase de su infancia, lo que resulta ser muy apropiado.





	Scared, Potter? [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryandharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scared, Potter?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660805) by [drarryandharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/pseuds/drarryandharry). 



> Vayan al fic original y denle amor!!
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me translate this!!!

Empezó sólo dos semanas después de que empezaran a salir. Draco se sentó junto a Harry en su pequeño sofá en el pequeño apartamento que compartían a las afueras de Londres central. Harry estaba jugando con los bordes del sello del sobre cerrado. El logo de Hogwarts le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Vas a abrirlo o no? —Draco estaba casi tan nervioso como Harry, jugando con los bordes de su sudadera muggle.

—Lo haré, pero no aún. —La mirada del moreno volvió a la carta en sus manos, como si pudiera escaparse si no le prestaba suficiente atención.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Asustado, Potter?

—Completamente aterrado. —Harry cuidadosamente removió el sello y abrió el sobre sin leer el contenido. Le pasó el pergamino a Draco—. Hazlo tú.

Leyó la carta por lo que se sintieron como horas antes de volver su mirada a Harry.

—Bueno, profesor, parece que habrá menos televisión diurna en tu futuro.

Le devolvió la carta, en la que estaba escrito claramente con tinta verde:

" _Harry James Potter, es un placer informarle que su solicitud para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido aceptada_ "

·····

Aunque Harry veía mucho menos a Draco debido a su nuevo trabajo, su relación no dejó de crecer. Pasó más de un mes antes de que Harry decidiera que probablemente debería contarle a ciertas personas sobre esta nueva adición a su vida. A Ron le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco cuando se enterara de todas formas, así que lo menos que podía hacer era contarle él mismo.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía, mientras se tomaban de la mano, a punto de usar la chimenea para entrar al hogar de los Weasley. Las manos del rubio temblaban mientras susurraba:

—¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry hizo una pausa antes de besar ligeramente su mejilla.

—Claro que no.

Con las manos entrelazadas, entraron a La Madriguera.

Al final, Draco no tenía nada de que preocuparse, aunque vio de reojo como Ginny le pasaba dos galeones a Ron. Luego, él se explicó:

—Ella pensaba que ustedes no terminarían juntos. Resulta que eres menos despistado de lo que creía.

·····

No todos los encuentros entre ellos eran tan dulces. Era Halloween cuando Draco llegó a Hogwarts hambriento más que sólo del banquete. No habían estado tanto tiempo separados hasta ahora, y ninguno de los dos era una persona muy estable que digamos. Después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿quién lo sería?

Harry casi se desmaya cuando al llegar a su habitación, encuentra a su novio acostado en su cama vestido con solamente una capa de estilo vampírico y unos bóxers. No el más romántico de los escenarios, pero sentía sus rodillas temblar. Se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta, anonadado.

Por primera vez en años, la célebre frase de Draco venía acompañada con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

—¿Asustado, Potter?

—¿De ti? nunca. —El moreno avanzó lentamente, cuidadoso de no romper la casi tangible tensión sexual que rebosaba la habitación.

Trabajaron esa tensión de mil formas esa noche. Lentamente, saboreando cada momento. La mañana siguiente, en un enredo de sábanas y extremidades, Draco dijo algo que nunca antes había dicho. Dos cortas palabras. Un tipo de magia desconocida para ambos jóvenes.

·····

Le tomó un tiempo a Harry reunir el coraje para decirlo de vuelta. A mediados de Noviembre, la pareja tomó un translador hacia Wiltshire. El camino hacia la mansión fue más tenso de lo usual. Harry casi no había hablado en toda la mañana, y Draco sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Estaba dispuesto dejar tranquilo a su novio, hasta que el idiota se atravesó delante de una motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad por una de las tranquilas calles secundarias, logrando que casi lo atropellaran.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Draco casi gritó la pregunta, sacando a Harry a rastras de la calle—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada. —El moreno se encontró con la escéptica mirada de su novio—. En serio, no importa.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Asustado, Potter?

—No exactamente. Es que... quiero agradarles. Realmente agradarles, no quiero que sólo me soporten, como lo hacen siempre.

Draco suspiró, —¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que mis padres piensen de ti?

Harry se quedó quieto en la vereda, permitiendo al silencio consumirlo antes de soltar:

—Desde Halloween. Desde que me di cuenta que te amo.

Ahora era el turno de Draco de quedarse sin palabras. Tomando la mano de su novio, caminaron en silencio hasta los portones de la Mansión.

Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Lucius Malfoy abriendo la puerta principal. Y se sorprendió aún más al escuchar a su pareja empezar a hablar sin siquiera saludar.

—Padre, tengo que decirte algo. —Hizo una pausa, aunque no lo suficientemente larga como para que Lucius pudiera decir algo—. Lo amo.

Bueno, mierda. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? Su usual sarcasmo no lo iba a librar de esta situación. Podía sentir los ojos de Lucius penetrándolo. Con la boca seca, logró decir unas pocas palabras:

—El sentimiento es muy mutuo.

Recordando como respirar, exhaló, apretando un poco el agarre de su mano sobre la de Draco.

·····

Después de un muy estresante fin de semana en la Mansión, y una incluso más estresante semana en el trabajo, Harry decidió llevar a su novio a lo que los jóvenes suelen hacer para relajarse. Ir a un club. Siendo sinceros, esta no fue una de sus mejores ideas, y después de veinte minutos, unos cuantos galeones y tres jarras y medias entre ellos, decidieron terminar el día.

—Recuerdo que esto era mucho más divertido —anunció Draco, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí, yo también —respondió Harry, colgando sus chaquetas y luego encendiendo la chimenea—. ¿Somos sólo nosotros, o salir de clubs requiere más esfuerzo que antes?

Draco fingió sorpresa, —Creo que somos nosotros. Creo que estamos... madurando. — jadeó al final de la oración para más énfasis.

—Espero que no. —Harry se hundió en el familiar cuero del pequeño sofá que compartían.

El rubio se incorporó, sonriendo de lado, —Escuché por ahí que los shots ralentizan el envejecimiento.

—¿Dónde en nombre de Merlín escuchaste eso?

—¿Quieres quedarte calvo, Harry? Porque yo no. —El nombrado observó como Draco nerviosamente pasaba sus manos por su cabello, desordenado las hebras antes perfectamente peinadas. Sirvió cuatro shots.

—¿Asustado, Potter?

—A la mierda. —Elevó su pequeño vaso en el aire—. Por el cabello.

—¡Por el cabello! —Draco repitió, tragándose sus dos shots en menos de 6 segundos.

·····

Las compras navideñas se convirtieron oficialmente en la perdición de Harry. La tradición de la familia Malfoy de regalar tres regalos lo estaba volviendo loco, pues no podía pensar en nada lo suficientemente bueno para su novio. Y eso era antes de que siquiera pensara sobre Lucius. Estaba atascado. Inevitablemente, inequívocamente atascado. Y no podía pedirle ayuda a Draco La-Navidad-Es-Mágica-Y-Todo-Lo-Relacionado-Es-Precioso Malfoy sin obtener el clásico "Sólo piénsalo bien" como respuesta. Derrotado, Harry otra vez subió las escaleras hacia un Oxford Street Primark en busca de una bufanda lo suficientemente elegante como para que pudiera calificar como un regalo decente.

—¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry casi se cae del susto, —¡Maldita sea! —gritó antes de empujar al otro contra un maniquí bastante bien vestido.

—Relájate. Y quizá no de Primark— Draco bajó su voz, como si estuviera contando un gran secreto—. A mamá le gustan las joyas, y a papá los libros viejos.

Harry bajó su voz a un susurro, imitándolo, —No son tus padres los que me preocupan.

Su novio apuntó a uno de los altavoces que había ignorado desde que llegó. Concentrándose en la música, llegó a una revelación.  _"Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú"_ sonaba por toda la tienda.Harry devolvió a su lugar la bufanda que tenía en su mano y se dirigió a la sección de joyería, buscando algo que pudiera gustarle a Narcissa.

·····

Tres años después, las compras navideñas seguían siendo lo más difícil que Harry ha tenido que hacer en su vida, incluyendo los T.I.M.O.S. de Historia de la Magia. Compró una bufanda para Narcissa, y otro set de plumas de pavo real para Lucius. Este año era Draco quien le causaba problemas. El moreno entró a la joyería, nervioso de que su novio lo hubiera viso salir de John Lewis.

Eligió un anillo de oro blanco con dos diamantes corte princesa y rápidamente pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, sabiendo que a Draco nunca se le ocurriría leer las "facturas muggles". Eligió el envoltorio con cuidado: forro de satén verde, caja negra, cinta plateada, sin bolsa. Escondiendo el paquete en su bolsillo, se dirigió al parque Hyde para su picnic navideño, la más nueva de las tradiciones navideñas de los Malfoy. Draco ya estaba sentado en una banca cuando Harry llegó.

Luego de sentarse se dio cuenta que el rubio lo estaba mirando como si esperara una respuesta. ¿Cuál era la pregunta? ¿Había estado hablando?

—Pregunté que qué me compraste. Por las barbas de Merlín, te estás volviendo sordo.

Harry suspiró.

—¿En serio quieres saber?

—Sí. Y no. Puedes decidir, en realidad no me importa. —Draco estaba hiperactivo, como siempre en esta época del año. Se inclinó hacia el cuello del moreno—. No estarás asustado, ¿o sí, Potter?

Cuando la gente lo conoce, siempre dicen que es valiente. Le agradecen por su coraje. Él derrotó al mago tenebroso de su época, pero no te equivoques, Harry Potter nunca había estado más asustado en su vida que justo en ese momento, con un anillo en su bolsillo y sentado en una banca de Londres central.

—Estoy tan asustado —dijo, y entonces los recuerdos son borrosos. Harry no recuerda exactamente qué pasa, sólo lo sabe porque Draco se lo dijo una y otra vez. Al parecer se levantó. Se posicionó en una rodilla como se supone debe hacerse. Dijo—: Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, incluso cuando estábamos en bandos opuestos. —Dijo—: Tal vez no me gustaba el chico que eras, pero amo al hombre en quien te convertiste. —Preguntó—: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

¿Cómo podría Draco decir que no?

 


End file.
